In the automotive sector, corrugated tubes are used inter alia for guiding lines. Thus, it is conventional to combine flexible lines, as are used for example for supplying electrical consumers, such as external marker lights, for example, or for transmitting control signals between control units and sensors, to form branching line bundles. In order to protect the line bundles, also known as cable harnesses, from mechanical influences, these are frequently guided, at least in portions, in flexible corrugated tubes which are usually produced from plastics material and enclose the line bundle only loosely. In order to fasten such a corrugated hose to a component of the vehicle, it is known practice to fasten the corrugated tube to the component by means of a cable tie, wherein the cable tie is placed around the corrugated tube and around the component and clamped securely in place. Since the cable tie rests directly against the corrugated tube, this known approach has the disadvantage that clamping the cable tie securely in place can result in the corrugated tube being squeezed excessively.